Oh, Thanks for Giving (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Thanksgiving Special)
Oh, Thanks for Giving is a Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales ''Thanksgiving special. Plot Everybody is having a big Thanksgiving Party in the Grand Floridian Resort. It follows along with the chase of the hilarious but snarky Turkey who doesn't want to be cooked, a square dance, and a lesson about thankfulness and sharing during Thanksgiving dinner. Characters Main characters Charlie Brown, Heather, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Rerun van Pelt, Pigpen, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Scooter Carrot, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Grandpa George, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clarice, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Duffy, Shellie May, Gelatoni, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Louie Lamount, Rebecca Cunningham, Wildcat, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Rex, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Stitch, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Alice, The Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Peter Pan, Ariel, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Fifi, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana Waialiki, Maui, Pua, Hei-Hei, The Three Little Pigs, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear Background characters The Scallions, Phil Winklestein, TweedleDee and TweedleDum, Wendy Darling, Jessie, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Molly Cunningham, Zazu Muppets characters Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo the Rat, Rowlf, Statler and Waldorf, Sam Eagle, Animal, Scooter, Robin, The Swedish Chef, Bean Bunny, Walter, Clifford, Pepe the King Prawn, and Sweetums Background Muppets Thog, Chickens, and Wayne and Wanda, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Disney Channel Stars Olivia Holt, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo, Stewart Austin and Ally, Peyton List, and Dove Cameron Songs * "I'm a Cranky Ol' Turkey" * "Turkey in the Straw" * "Autumn's Here" (Vive La Vie) * "The Thankful Song" Cast * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Alice * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Megan Hilty as Daisy Duck and Chip * Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, and the Mad Hatter * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Kristen Bell as Anna * Olivia Holt as herself * Troy Baker as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Peter Linz as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean Bunny, Walter * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, and Animal * David Rudman as Scooter and Robin Trivia * So far Ariel and Elsa, despite being major characters, have '''silent' major roles throughout this special. * Like in the fall finale of Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire, Olaf and Louis as well as Larry and Merida do not sing "Fun in the Fall" as Olaf and Merida just dance, and Louis, Larry, and Grandpa George play their trumpet, sousaphone, and one-man-band instruments respectively. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Thanksgiving